


Silent Promise

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [14]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Riku folded his arms across his chest, burying the lower half of his face into his scarf. He knew it wasn’t the smartest idea to be out in the cold, morning hour like this but he wanted to see the first sunrise of the new year. As long as Iori didn’t find out he’d be fine and free of a scolding.That is until Iori found him.





	Silent Promise

**Author's Note:**

> New Years fic in September? Why not. 
> 
> And Iori continues to be the character I struggle the most to write. 
> 
> **14\. Daybreak** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

Riku folded his arms across his chest, burying the lower half of his face into his scarf. He knew it wasn’t the smartest idea to be out in the cold, morning hour like this but he wanted to see the first sunrise of the new year. As long as Iori didn’t find out he’d be fine and free of a scolding.

It was peaceful as he sat on the bench behind the dorm and waited, alone with his thoughts. He was still teeming with excitement from their win against TRIGGER at Black or White a few hours ago. Who could sleep after that? The seven of them were able to make their dream a reality. And Tenn even told Riku he’d reveal why he left home! It was finally step in the right direction for them and Riku couldn’t be happier. It was all still sinking in for him.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke the quiet atmosphere along with a voice calling out, “Nanase-san, what are you doing out here?”

Riku looked over to see Iori walking towards him, a scowl on his face. _So much for him not finding out,_ Riku thought.

“I’m waiting to see the sunrise. What are you doing out here?”

Iori turned away from Riku, placing his hand on his hip. He coughed once before saying, “I noticed it was quiet in your room and found it empty when I went to check on you.”

Riku placed his hands on the bench beside him as he leaned forward. “So, you were looking for me?”

Iori’s eyes met Riku’s briefly before darting away again. “Yes,” he begrudging replied.

“Thanks for coming to check on me, but you didn’t have to,” Riku said with a smile. Even after all this time together, Riku still couldn’t figure Iori out. But that didn’t deter him from trying.

“I had to make sure you were okay. It’s not good for you to be out here in the cold.”

Riku leaned back and laughed. “You sound like Tenn-nii.”

Iori’s face scrunched up in distaste. “Well, it’s true. We can’t have our center getting sick now when things are going right for the group.”

“I promise to go back inside as soon as I see the sunrise. Now, come sit over here with me and keep me company until then.” Riku patted the spot next to him. Even if the teen annoyed him at times, Riku still liked being around him.

Iori hesitated for a moment before moving to sit next to him, leaving as much space as possible between them. He crossed his arms against his chest and kept his gaze straight ahead of him.

Riku didn’t give them a chance to lapse into silence as he turned to Iori. “Didn’t it feel incredible standing on that stage in front of everyone when our name was called?”

“Isn’t it a little early to be reminiscing about it? It was just last night,” Iori said.

Riku laughed as he shook his head. He didn’t know why Iori was so reserved all the time. “I know, but it’s still exciting! You have to admit that it is. I can’t shake the feelings off or remember the last time I felt that happy,” he said as he glanced up at the sky. (In doing so, he missed the unguarded, wide-eyed look Iori shot at him.)

“ _Nanase-san...”_

Riku dropped his gaze back to Iori but before anything else could be said, they heard Mitsuki shout.

“What are you two doing down there?”

They both look up in confusion until they see him and the rest of their groupmates up on the roof of the dorm.

“Nii-san, what are _you_ doing up there?” Iori called back. He should have expected his brother to get everyone else up for this like he always did with him.

“You can see the sunrise better from up here,” he answered. “So get up here!”

Riku rose from the bench and offered his hand to Iori. “Alright, let’s go!”

Iori looked at Riku’s hand but ignored it as he stood up. He led the way back inside and up to the roof. They walked over to where the others were gathered. Some seemed much more awake than others.

Tamaki let out a long yawn. “It’s too early for this,” he mumbled through it without covering his mouth.

“Tamaki-kun, it’s rude to talk while yawning,” Sougo chastised him.

Tamaki only shrugged as Yamato said, “I agree. It’s too early.”

“If there’s ever a time to be up early, it’s today,” Mitsuki countered as he glanced between the youngest and oldest members. He appeared to be the most awake out of them all. “We were wondering where you two were since you weren’t in your rooms,” he added as he turned back to Iori and Riku.

Iori ignored the teasing look his brother shot him. It’s not like they were doing anything inappropriate.

“I couldn’t sleep so I came out here early,” Riku explained.

Sougo smiled. “I know what you mean. I’ve had the same problem.”

“How much longer?” Tamaki asked with another yawn.

Mitsuki checked the time on his phone. “Not much now.”

True to his word, the sun began to slowly rise a few minutes later. They all were silent as it began to peak over the horizon, changing the colors of the sky.

“It’s beautiful,” Nagi said, quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment. “We should make this a tradition to watch it together every year.”

“That’s a great idea, Nagi!” said Riku. “It’s the perfect way to start off the new year. The seven of us together.”

“If you say so,” Tamaki grumbled.

Mitsuki glanced up at Yamato and said, “I think our leader should give us some words of encouragement to start of the new year.”

“Of course you do,” he deadpanned. He ignored the teasing nudge from Mitsuki as he cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him and waited. “While we had a successful first year, let’s give it our all and soar to new heights. As long as we’re together, we can accomplish anything.”

Everyone erupted into a chorus of cheers. Even Tamaki put an effort into it.

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a great year,” Riku added, turning back towards the sun. They’d take on whatever would be thrown their way.

As the others began to talk amongst themselves about their hopes for the year, Iori’s gaze shifted to Riku. He made a silent promise to himself that he’d do everything in his power to make Riku the brightest star out there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177679492021/silent-promise). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1036452868763668480).


End file.
